


Lace and Bribery

by BirdArrow



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Crossdressing, Lolita, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 07:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdArrow/pseuds/BirdArrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat needs a favor when his blood color might become public. Unfortunately, he needs it from Eridan, and Eridan intends to use the opportunity to get some of his own needs met. Karkat absolutely refuses to admit it if he enjoys it.  (Shameless, needless smut!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lace and Bribery

Red. They were turning red. There was nothing for it; something had to be done. Even if most of his friends would probably simply shrug off the discovery of his abnormal blood color, this asteroid was NOT the place he wanted to risk someone flipping their shit about it. Particularly someone with a potential to be dangerous and obsessed with blood color like, say, Equius Zahhak. To make matters worse, there was only one person he knew who was vain enough to have what you want and stupid enough to be persuaded into giving it to him.

Karkat didn’t bother to knock going into Eridan’s room. After all, he was sure the asshole would have SOME way for him to degrade himself. He wasn’t going to help him along. Eridan jumped like a startled cat, dropping something, slamming his closet shut, and whirling to face Karkat, purple in the face. Instantly, his debacle was forgotten.  
  
“What the hell was that?”  
  
“Wwhat are you doing in my room?” Eridan countered, leaning against the shut door of his closet, still purple. Karkat sighed angrily, realizing this wasn’t going to get him what he wanted any faster.  
  
“Contacts. Colored contacts. I just need a captcha code.” Suddenly, Eridan was all smiles, and Karkat didn’t like it in the least. “Oh gog. What do you want for them?”  
  
“Sex,” He said simply, smirking. Karkat slumped, somehow not as surprised as he should have been. Eridan turned back to his closet, this time without shame, and began rifling through it. He tossed a roll of wadded-up cloth at Karkat, which he caught only through reflex. It was cherry-red and pink all over, with tiny print he couldn’t make out. He stared at it dumbly, and Eridan huffed.  
  
“Wwater you wwaiting for? Don’t tell me you don’t knoww howw to put on stockings.” Karkat snorted.  
  
“Uh. No. Are you saying you do?”  
  
“You’re talkin’ like someone wwho’s not askin’ for a favor.”Karkat gritted his teeth, but nodded acquiescence. Eridan shook his head. “You’ll ruin them wwithout help. Stand still.” He sauntered over and took the ball of fabric from Karkat. “Strip.” Knowing he couldn’t object and totally devoid of a snappy answer for once, he began to, very very slowly. This didn’t seem to please Eridan at all, and as he tried to wrestle his sweater over his head, he felt Eridan’s cold touch scraping against his chest, dragging it off. Cold air rushed over him, and he shivered, crossing his arms over his chest. Eridan positively LEERED at him, something Karkat hadn’t expected to see and certainly wouldn’t have expected to be alarming. Eridan didn’t wait for him to start the next garment, slipping his fingers into Karkat’s waistband and peeling his boxers and jeans down in one smooth motion, crouching in order to get them down past his knees. That done, he just stopped for a moment, face to face with Karkat’s bulge. To his extreme embarrassment, it had begun to slip free of its sheath, red tentacles slowly probing the cold air. His cheeks turned a matching red from sheer embarrassment. Eridan paused, looking at Karkat’s bulge and smiling slowly, a knowing, ‘i’ve got you now’ smile.  
  
“Well. I can certainly sea wwhy you needed those contacts. Don’t wworry. Your secret’s safe with me.” He stood, and ran one hand up the inside of Karkat’s thigh as he did. “I’m gonna let you in on a few secrets a’ my own.” Karkat swallowed, not liking this at all. Eridan simply pointed at his shoes and the pants balled around his feet, and without needing to be told, he stepped out of them. While he did, eridan crossed back over to his closet and began sorting through it. A ball of puffy, cherry-red and creamy pink fabric sailed through the air past Karkat’s head, and landed on the bed behind him. Naked in the slightly chilly air of eridan’s respiteblock, he shivered, hands going down to cover his sheath and nook, not sure he wanted to turn around and see what it was just yet. It didn’t take a genius to figure out he wasn’t going to like this at all. Mercifully, his bulge had retreated. Eridan was playing with the first wad of fabric again, neatly rolling it into two separate parts and freeing a third, a slightly different shade of creamy pink. Suddenly, it hit him. Panties. Panties and stockings. Panties with little garters hanging from them and hearts on the clips. His face reddened even more, and he was glad his hands hid the reappearance of his bulge.  
  
“You- you perv-” He was cut off mid-sentence, Eridan smug with confidence as he spoke.  
  
“Shut up. You’ll like them. You’ll sea. Now. Lift one foot,” He said, crouching next to Karkat and putting one hand on the inside of his thigh, partially for support and partially just to mess with his mind. The other troll shuddered, but complied, tentatively lifting one bare foot into the air. Eridan slipped one rolled-up leg of the stocking over it with almost reverent care and unrolled it as far as it could go without stretching. “Other leg,” He commanded, taking the opportunity to look up and right into Karkat’s nook, which he could see was beginning to get wet. He smirked, and luckily, Karkat was too preoccupied with looking at his red-and-pink foot to comply. Tentatively, he put the foot down again and balanced on it, holding up the other foot for Eridan. He repeated the procedure, and then scooted around behind Karkat, unrolling them one at a time, taking care to keep the stripes even and the fabric from being damaged, though he knew that it was totally futile. Just for a minute at least, he wanted to see Karkat wrapped like a perfect present just because he couldn’t afford to say no. That done, he stood, dusting his knees off and leering at Karkat again.  
Karkat swallowed, still trying futilely to cover himself. Eridan waved the panties at him, and grabbed one of his hands, stuffing the garment into it. “You at least knoww wwhat to do wwith THESE, right?” Karkat nodded tentatively, and Eridan’s smirk widened. “Good. Come to think of it, just take the garters off. And put THAT on. I’ll be back in a second.” He pointed to the mound of fabric he’d tossed onto the bed earlier and turned to go, grabbing his own clothes from the floor and Karkat’s pants as an afterthought to keep him from breaking and leaving. “I’ll be back in a second. Don’t get any glubbin ideas.” Karkat shifted nervously from foot to foot again, staring at the fabric in his hand. Pants held captive, he couldn’t just leave and take his chances. He had to see this through, whether he liked it or not. Besides, the fact he’d let Eridan put him in lingerie at all was mortifying enough to warrant secrecy on its own. On top of that, he did NOT want to be wearing this little when he came back. Glancing furtively at the shut bathroom door, he turned the panties around until he had them the right way around and up, and paused for a moment, unable to believe quite what he was looking at. It had an enormous white heart over where his seedflap and bulge sat, and lace around the top. He stretched them just a little, wincing internally, and then freezing. Sweet lusus of gog! It had a HOLE in the crotch. A heart-shaped hole, right over where his nook would go. So much for better than naked. Red, humiliated and far, far more aroused than he wanted to be, he slipped into them anyway, unclipping the garters as he did and tossing them away, hoping he’d never have to see them again. Feeling more exposed than ever, he turned to the mystery garment, swallowing. A lump had formed in his throat, mostly dread but with an uncomfortable edge of anticipation. He grasped it lightly, as if it would sting him, and turned it around until finally, it dawned on him. This was a dress. Eridan owned a frilly red and pink dress. Just HAD it ready and waiting. Which meant… he’d thought about having sex with him before. IN THIS DRESS. He swallowed, automatically grinding his legs closed as he felt his bulge unsheathe itself again. He shot another glance at the bathroom door, pretty sure he could still hear Eridan moving around. He turned it around one more time, finally managing to find which side was up and a zipper in the back. He unzipped it and stepped in, telling himself as he did that it didn’t mean anything, that Eridan was just using him and that he just didn’t want to sit around almost-naked. Still, his breath caught as the silky fabric rubbed against his stockinged legs, the sensation almost erotic and the sound unlike anything he’d ever heard before. He bit his lip, nook practically dripping, slipping the lace-edged straps over his arms.  
The lace was delicate and pink-tinted, with little heart-shaped holes and eyelets. ‘Gorgeous’, something in the back of his mind whispered. Something he promptly quashed. Determined not to give Eridan another chance to touch him right off the bat, he reached an arm behind his back, staggering around as he wrestled with the zipper, and finally managing. He plopped down into a sitting position on the bed, breathing out a sigh of relief and adjusting the silky fabric rubbing against his ass and, oh, grinding against his nook! Of their own volition, his eyes closed and he let out a little moan, before realizing what he was doing, turning red, and promptly shifting away from the sensation. Determined to distract himself, he crossed his arms over his chest, and began looking around. On the surface, it wasn’t such an odd room. It was just- oddly bare. Like everything that could speak to the person Eridan was was hidden away. And in a way, maybe he was. Especially if he regularly thought about putting his male friends in dresses and fucking them. The only signs of personality were a vanity and a full-length mirror. Before he could deepen his inspection, the bathroom door opened again, and he turned his attention back to Eridan. Instantly, his jaw dropped. If he thought he’d been strangely dressed, Eridan took the cake. The thought of his tormenter in a dress hadn’t yet crossed his mind, and certainly, cute would have been the last thing he expected. After, of course, sexy. Eridan stood in the doorway wearing a pout that was obviously for effect, lips made up to a bright red and purple blush highlighting his cheekbones. Somehow, his face seemed even sharper and more feminine, probably the result of makeup tricks Karkat couldn’t even begin to imagine. Somehow, he’d managed to coax some of his hair into pigtails, tied up with purple ribbons. He leaned in the doorway in a way that simply drew attention to his whole body. He had muscles Karkat never would have suspected on him, his whole body slim, well-defined, and bare from the waist up, with the exception of a tube top and a pair of elbow length fingerless gloves. Below the waist could only be described as better. Eridan wore a plaid miniskirt that didn’t cover much of anything and certainly didn’t leave his purple-and-black striped panties to the imagination. He took a step forward, grinning and swinging his hips, obviously pleased with himself, watching Karkat’s eyes as they roved down over his black thigh highs.  
“Since you wwon’t be here long, thought I’d skip the heels.” He executed a little spin, putting his hands into the air above his head, miniskirt flying up. Karkat turned even redder, glad Eridan couldn’t see how hard his bulge was beginning to work under his skirt. However, it didn’t seem to matter to the other troll, who was already crossing the room. He put his hands on Karkat’s shoulders, smile widening. “An’ I come back an’ here you are, wwaitin’, pretty as a picture.” Karkat swallowed, watching Eridan’s face, trying to ignore the cool, firm touch against his skin, feeling very much like he’d been caught in the headlights. The situation had spun so far out of his control so fast that he was no longer even sure of how to react. Apparently, Eridan sensed that on him. He shoved one knee up onto the bed next to Karkat, caressing his thigh through two layers of sheer nylon, making him shudder again. Eridan trailed one hand up his neck, knuckles gently caressing the soft skin. Karkat shuddered again, eyes fluttering closed, lips parting slightly as a little half-sigh escaped him. Eridan seized on the noise hungrily, taking it as some sort of sign of acceptance. The arm on Karkat’s shoulder shifted to encircle him from behind, the other hand holding the side of his face. ERidan began to kiss him hungrily, desperately, and with his higher functions left miles behind in the dust, Karkat began to kiss him back, shyly at first, but then more insistently. Eridan’s tongue probed at his lips, and they parted to let him in. He moaned as the cool, moist tongue probed his mouth and ran over his teeth, and settled his hands tentatively against Eridan’s waist. Eridan grinned against him, teasing Karkat’s tongue with his own and moving his hand down from Karkat’s face to the hand at his hip. As he did, he pushed himself closer, until his chest was pressing against Karkat’s, the smooth cotton rubbing over his skin, only making him hornier and hornier. Karkat moaned, pressing himself closer to Eridan, to Eridan’s immense gratification. Experimentally, he moved his knee to part Karkat’s and moved it gently between his thighs. When he didn’t meet any resistance, he spread them wider, kissing Karkat more intently.  
Karkat kissed right back, hands tightening on his hips, actually pulling him closer. Eridan pushed his knee further between his legs, until it was grinding against his bulge. Karkat’s breath caught and he tried to pull back. Eridan let him, confusion and disappointment welling up in him, until Karkat took a deep breath, briefly squeezed his hips, and began kissing him again, this time more slowly. Eridan breathed deep himself, hardly able to believe that Karkat had switched from reluctant to willing so fast. As he kissed, he let his hands explore Karkat’s body, touch light enough to make him shudder. Gentle fingers played over his ribs, dragging the fabric after them ever so slightly and making it rub against his skin. He moaned, the sensation of the smooth cotton garment almost erotic, particularly because he knew exactly how perverted the whole thing was. Eridan didn’t stop, leaning farther forward, until all his weight was on the knee between Karkat’s legs, now grinding against his bulge. Eridan ran his fingers further up, detouring to Karkat’s nipples, rubbing them through the cloth, and Karkat positively MOANED, hot breath rushing into eridan’s mouth and across his lips, making him shudder. He began grinding into Eridan’s knee, hard, panting now and kissing Eridan harder. His touch solidified, his firm hand cupping the side of Karkat’s neck and squeezing ever so slightly. His other hand left Karkat’s chest and pushed up his lacey skirts and petticoats. A thrill went through Eridan and passed into Karkat as he realized he was going to make Karkat ruin them, right there on the bed he’d alchemized up specifically for things such as this. He squeezed Karkat’s thigh, and he moaned again, pushing himself closer to Eridan. Eridan could feel his bulge writhing against his knee, hot and wet and pulling and pushing at the panties Karakt was wearing, some finding their way out through the heart-shaped hole. Karkat panted harder, one hand freeing itself from its grip on eridan, working mindlessly at them. Eridan chuckled, and finally pushed Karkat down, just looking at him stretched out on the purple bedspread in front of him. Karkat keened, wriggling until he was grinding into Eridan’s knee again, chest heaving in the tight dress and nipples visible through the fabric.  
  
Eridan smirked. “Wwant somethin’, Kar?” Karkat nodded, shifting to wrap his leg around Eridan’s and pulling himself closer. Eridan went purple from the tips of his fins to the base of his neck, sure he was about to cum just from the sensation of those stockinged legs wrapped around his. He took a deep breath, steadying himself enough to talk again, though he knew his blush betrayed him.  
  
“Tell me wwhat you wwant!” He ordered, though his voice came out more demanding than he’d wanted, which he supposed was still better than wavering wildy. Karkat grinned at him, making eridan’s belly flipflop again and his bulge begin trying to work his panties off with little success.  
  
“Fuck me,” He stated. “This is your fetish. So come on. Make me feel good, and I’ll return the favor.” That was all the incentive Eridan needed, grabbing Karkat by the thighs and pushing him further back on the bed, clambering up onto it himself and kneeling there. Almost desperately, he began trying to work Karkat’s panties free, something the other troll didn’t seem inclined to help with. He simply laid there, a moaning mess that shuddered at every touch. With every touch, his bulge simply became more engorged, making it impossible for him to get the underwear off. Finally, face purple with lust and frustration, Eridan simply yanked his own panties down around his knees, flipped the front of his skirt up, and lined the hole in Karkat’s panties up with his nook. It would limit the sensation for both of them, at least for the most part, but at this point, it seemed the only option. He noticed Karkat watching him, still panting and eyes half-lidded with lust, fingers intertwined with the longest tentacles of his bulge, which had managed to poke their way out of his underwear. Eridan’s facial fins wiggled with embarrassment, and he fought down a sudden acute wave of embarrassment. He squeezed his eyes shut, sure he’d panic. Things were going too well. They only went this well in fantasies! He took a deep breath, and thrust into Karkat. Karkat screamed, making him glad that everyone else had chosen to room far, far away from him. As it was, in the small, hard-walled room, the sound seemed to echo, going from loud to enveloping. He dared to open his eyes just a little bit, to see if Karkat had liked it. Karkat made eye contact with him right away, as if his eyes had never left Eridan’s face, and reached forward, grabbing his bulge. Eridan doubled over over Karkat, gasping with pleasure as his eyes went wide. Karkat’s grip loosened slightly, and he began to pump his hand up and down gently. Eridan moaned, facial fins wiggling and bulge writhing inside Karkat. Reminded that he had Karkat’s thighs in each hand with his bulge (as much of it as the panties allowed) up Karkat’s nook, he began to move his hips almost mechanically, slowly at first but with greater force each time. Karkat moaned, grinding into the sensation, whole face flushed with pleasure and head thrown back, peticoats and lace bouncing with each of Eridan’s thrusts. With effort, he managed to match his strokes to Eridan’s, pulling as he thrust into him and working his way back to the base of the tentacles as he withdrew. Eridan began to move faster and faster until he was slamming into Karkat with a force Karkat was sure would leave bruises, bony Seadweller hips slamming against his plush round thighs. He panted, positively salivating and knowing Eridan was as desperate. Inside of him, the bulges thickened, a sure sign that Eridan was about to come. Suddenly, Karkat’s hand stopped, but he barely seemed to notice. He was close to cuming too, but not as close. The underwear Eridan had stuffed him into limited his sensations achingly, his bulge with nothing better to do than to rub against itself and the smooth silk of the panties.  
“Er-eridan! Eridan, STOP! You FUCKASS!” Eridan didn’t stop. In fact, eridan hardly seemed to hear him, instead thrusting harder, becoming erratic. His bulge seemed to have a mind of its own, and it seemed to want to stay in Karkat’s nook, pulling on the sensitive walls with every thrust. Its impotent tips dug in and pushed and kneaded and needled. Karkat screamed with pleasure again, breathing too hard to talk, too hard to do anything but throw his head back and try to work his hips into Eridan. It felt too good to be worried about the chance of being used as a bucket. Eridan seemed to be in much the same state, bent double over him again as he worked his hips into Karkat, moving in little erratic thrusts instead of the elegant and firm motions he’d used earlier. His bulge had thickened even more, stretching Karkat’s nook until he was sure something would break. The sensation of the pulsating, kneading, engorged tentacles in his virgin nook had brought him right to the edge, about to cum.  
Eridan got there first, throwing his head back and screeching an  
  
“Oh gog!” Hot, wet, thick genetic material hit karkat’s nook so fast he could hardly believe it, and he abruptly realized that before, he hadn’t REALLY been full. NOW he was full. He could feel it invading every corner of his nook, even those incredibly sensitive bits the panties had made it impossible for him to reach. To make things worse, Eridan just kept cumming and cumming, genetic material filling and stretching his already strained nook. He screamed again, cumming. Red shot from his bulge, soaking his underwear within seconds and running down his legs in viscous streams. Eridan’s genetic material seeped out of his nook from around the troll’s bulge. He knelt over Karkat, panting hard, a blank look in his eyes as his chest heaved. Karkat finished cumming a moment later, going limp against the sheets and hanging from Eridan’s grasp, breathing as hard as he was. He couldn’t believe he’d cum so much and so fast from so little sensation. Eridan hadn’t been able to fit more than half his bulge in him, and his own bulge hadn’t even had anything but itself and his panties. He knew, later, he’d be humiliated by this, but for now, all he could focus on was the pleasure washing over him in waves. Finally, dazedly, Eridan pulled out of him, a little at a time. He didn’t even seem to notice when genetic material began to pour out of Karkat. He simply flopped down next to him, arms pulled close to his chest and eyes closed, still breathing hard. As he curled his knees up to his chest, Karkat couldn’t help but smile. He still had his panties around his knees, and disheveled and exhausted, he was actually cute . He chuckled, slowly moving his legs, trying to get comfortable. Finally, after some fidgeting, he settled on letting his knees hang over the edge of the bed, and legs spread to let the cum pour out of him, though most of it simply seemed to be going into soaking his panties. He couldn’t even focus on the indignity of being a bucket. 

Eridan perched on the edge of the bed, watching Karkat get dressed. He was still in the tube top, skirt, and opaque thigh-highs, and to Karkat’s embarrassment, he’d simply kicked his genetic-material soaked panties off. They laid on the floor next to his daintily crossed ankles. He looked up at karkat with wide eyes, a mixture of curiosity, hurt, and sad acceptance in them. In short, baby barkbeast eyes. Karkat absolutely was NOT going to admit how cute he looked with his hair in those awkward little pigtails, his head tilted to the side like that, and those giant, shining eyes. Like one of the Dave human’s animes. He finished putting his jeans on with a vicious little tug, the things Eridan had made him wear on the floor by his feet in a pile. Most of them, at any rate. His own panties, soaked royal purple and cherry red, hadn’t come off. He’d claimed they’d shrunk, and ‘that he would need a fucking pair of scissors to get them off. Thanks, fuckass’. He pulled his turtleneck back on as fast as he could, then paused, staring down at the pile of lace and lingere. Eridan caught the look, and Karkat glanced over at him sharply, all the tenderness he’d exhibited during sex gone. Karkat reddened, growling.  
“Don’t even think about it. I am NOT leaving those around for you to masturbate with.” Considering that Eridan had his own set of well-used panties and that his closet was probably filled with more dresses and lingerie, the statement didn’t even make sense to him. Especially when he factored in the fact that Eridan could just damned well remember it to get off. Still, he bent and grabbed the pile of garments from the floor, stuffing it into his captchalogue. NO one could see him carrying THAT He turned, making a beeline for the door, painfully aware that he’d have to pass within Eridan’s reach to get out. To his immense surprise, Eridan didn’t get up, didn’t trip him, didn’t even reach out to him. However, as he tried to remember how doorknobs worked, mind still fuzzy after the orgasm, he heard a rustle of cloth he knew must be Eridan. He paused and turned, seeing him on his feet and blushing very slightly, hands crossed in front of him like a schoolgirl and knees pressed together shyly. Karkat sighed. Eridan’s blush deepened, and he said, almost whispering and talking very fast,  
  
“You knoww, Kar, you don’t havve to, um. Wwhat I mean is you can-”  
  
“Speak up and get on with it. I’m not spending my day in your reeking den of iniquity waiting for you to put a fucking sentence together.” At this, Eridan’s face went even more purple, and he looked at his stockinged feet as he spoke. Still, this time, Karkat could actually understand him.  
“I wwas tryin’ to say you can come back. Any time. Evven if you- Evven if you don’t need anything, and you don’t want to wear- wear the dress.” Karkat didn’t say anything, glad eridan was looking at his feet, because his heart was pounding and he could feel himself blushing. Some helpful part of his brain offered up a brief tutorial on doorknobs,and he pulled the door open so fast he almost fell in his rush to get out, absconding. Eridan padded to the doorway, looking after him, and sighed, closing it softly as he realized he’d never see Karkat again, and to make matters worse, the whole meteor would probably have detailed information on his kinks within the hour. Sollux was never going to leave him alone. 

Halfway back to his respiteblock, Karkat stopped dead in the corridor and cursed. He’d forgotten. The object he’d endured all that for. His contacts. He’d forgotten his fucking contacts! He’d have to go back to Eridan’s. But… not now. Now, he didn’t have the stamina. Later, he let himself think. When he was well-rested. And just maybe… a little horny.

**Author's Note:**

> Liked this? [_"Those Who Own You"_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/641004) is better.


End file.
